


A Sweet Treat

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Rüyalar Oteli’nde her şey mümkündü ve Yixing, seksi bir adam oldukça hünerliyken, iki seksi adamın tamamen tatlı bir ikram olduğunu öğrenir.





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sweet Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451013) by xingthighs. 



 

 

Yixing süitinin camını açarak içine derin bir nefes çektiğinde deniz kokusu soğuk ada havasında oldukça hoştu. Güneş açık mavi gökyüzünde parlak ve sıcacıktı, Yixing olduğu yerden görebildiği kadarıyla şehrin üzerinde güzel bir ışıltı saçıyordu. İnce şifon robdöşambrını kapattı ve arkasını dönerek odasına girdi, ayakları tüylü halıda kayıyor gibi ilerliyordu.

Yaz geleli üç hafta olmuştu ve Yixing babasının işini kendi avantajına döndürerek havalar ısındığından beri ailenin beş yıldızlı otelinde konaklıyordu. Kimseye bir zararı yoktu ve yönetim okulundan mezun olmak için kıçını yırtmasından dolayı bunu hak etmişti.

Yixing iç çekti ve robdöşambrı üzerinden attı; banyoya girdi ve suyu açtı. Suyun altına girdi ve bedeninden aşağı akarken elleriyle olabilecek kirleri ovuşturuyordu. Temizlenip giyindiğinde, güneş gözlüklerini alarak asansörlere gitti.

Lobiye indiğinde Yixing her zaman kalabalık olan yere şöyle bir göz attı. Tabii ki bugün Cuma’ydı ama hangi gün olursa olsun Rüyalar Oteli her zaman kalabalık ve müşteri kaynayan bir yerdi.

Yixing giriş masasından geçerken isminin telaşla çağrıldığını duydu ve iç çekerek sese döndü. “Ne oldu Baekhyun?” masanın arkasına geçip paniklemiş gencin karşısında durarak sordu. Kendine bir yaz işi arayan ve mükemmel bir tanesini kapan Baekhyun birkaç hafta önce işe aldıkları yeni elemandı.

“Bu beyefendinin iki kişilik odasını doğrulmaya çalışıyorum ama bilgisayarda bir sorun var!” diye cevapladı ve Yixing o anda önde birisi olduğunu fark etti. Yixing başını çevirdiğinde kendisini azarladı ve numaralı gözlüklere ihtiyacı olduğunu fark etti çünkü bu adamı fark etmediği için _kesin_ kör olmalıydı.

Önlerinde muhtemelen Yixing'in gördüğü en seksi adam duruyordu. Gözleri koyuydu, dudakları dolgundu, çenesi mükemmelliğini yansıtarak güçlüydü ve teni bronzun en güzel tonuydu. Saçları dipleri koyu olan açık pembe renkteydi ve ortadan ikiye ayrılmıştı; bir tarafı hafifçe yukarıya kaldırılmıştı. Yüce tanrılar, Yixing içten içe ölüyordu.

“Yixing?” Baekhyun yeniden seslendi ve kaburgasını dürttü. Yixing irkilerek kendine geldi ve önündeki mücevhere bakmak yerine yardım etmesi gerektiğini fark etti.

“Evet, um, kenara çekil de bir bakayım.” Mırıldanarak fareyi aldı ve ekranda hareket ettirdi. Birkaç dakika sonra Yixing kıkırdayarak Baekhyun’a döndü. “Aptal, pencereyi kapatmışsın.” Azarladı ve anahtarı okutarak odayı doğruladı. “Alın, Bay…”

“Kim Jongin,” Yixing'in elinden anahtarı alırken adam yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. Siyah saçlı olan elleri birbirine dokununca az kalsın irkilecekti ve kendisine ergen olmadığını hatırlattı.

“Pekâlâ, Bay Kim, ben Zhang Yixing, CEO'nun oğluyum. Umarım Rüyalar Oteli’nde harika vakit geçirirsiniz.” Yixing cesaretlendirici bir ses ve standart gülümsemesiyle söyledi. Ayrıca bu gülümsemeyi biraz baş döndürücü hale getirmiş olabilirdi.

“Oh, kesinlikle geçireceğim, Yixing.” Jongin cevapladıktan sonra eşyalarını aldı ve asansörlere doğru uzaklaştı. O gözden kaybolduğunda Yixing, Baekhyun’a yaslandı ve bir elini alnına koydu.

“Sanırım öldüm ve cehenneme gittim çünkü onun kadar günahkâr birinin cennette olması imkânsız.” İnledi ve Baekhyun sesli bir kahkaha koyuverdi.

★★★★★★★★★★

Sahilde rahatladıktan sonra Yixing Rüyalar Oteli’ne döndüğünde öğleden sonranın geç saatleriydi ve lobiye adımını attığında her şey artık daha berraktı. Asansörlere giderken tam birisi kapanıyordu ki Yixing tutması için içerideki kişiye bağırdı ve kapılar yeniden açılınca rahatladı.

“Teşekkür ederim,” mırıldandı ve çatı katı süitinin düğmesine basarak duvara yaslandı.

“Önemli değil,” diğeri cevap verdiğinde Yixing ona bakmak için döndü. Gözleri kocaman oldu ve Yixing bugünün hayatında geçirdiği en güzel gün olduğuna yemin etti. Bu adam uzun, karanlık ve yakışıklılığın beden bulmuş haliydi. Mükemmel keskin hatları olan hoş yüzünü çevreleyen siyah saçları vardı. Gözleri gizemliydi ve Yixing kendisini izlediğini görebiliyordu, gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Çatı katında mı kalıyorsun? Çok pahalı olmalı, değil mi?” adam yedinci katı geçtiklerinde aniden konuştu.

“Hayır, aslında bedava.” Yixing kıkırdayarak cevapladı ve yeniden adama döndü. Adamın şaşkın ifadesini görünce hemen açıkladı. “Adım Zhang Yixing, babam otelin sahibi bu yüzde burada ve çatı katında bedavaya kalmama izin veriyor.”

“Ah, çok şanslısın.” Yakışıklı adam seksi biri sırıtışla konuştu. “Ben Oh Sehun.” Yixing salak gibi adını söylediği için o da sonda eklemişti. Yixing başını salladı ve bakışlarını kırmızı numaralara çevirdi; on-sekizinci katta olduklarını gösteriyordu.

Yixing istemsizce Sehun’a tekrar baktı ve gözleri adamın bedeninde dolaştı; güzel yüzünden başlayarak hoş ellerinde durdu. Elinde iki içecek olan bir tepsi vardı ve Yixing kız arkadaşı olmamasını umdu.

Asansör yirmi-üçte durdu ve kapılar açılınca Sehun çıkmadan önce durakladı; Yixing'e son kez baktı. “Seninle tanışmak bir zevkti Yixing. Görüşürüz.” Dedikten sonra Sehun, Yixing'i asansörde tek başına bıraktı.

_‘Bir günde iki inanılmaz derecede seksi adam? Hayaller gerçek oluyor sanki!’_

★★★★★★★★★★

Ertesi sabah Yixing lobiye indiğinde havada nefis ve tatlı bir koku vardı. Kokuyu takip ettiğinde onu çıkış masasına götürdü; Baekhyun sandalyede oturmuş bir şeyler yiyordu.

“Selam Baek, elindekiler ne?” genç olanın elindekilere bakarak sordu.

“Oh, kek kızartmaları! Sarı keki ince ince kesip ketçaba benzeyen kırmızı şekerlemelerle kaplıyorlar! Babanın otelde açılmasına izin verdiği şu pastaneden aldım.” Baekhyun cevapladı ve bir tane Yixing'e uzattı. Siyah saçlı olan ağzına attığında tadı dilinde havai fişek gibi patlamıştı.

“Kahretsin, bu çok leziz. Gidip biraz daha almam lazım!” Yixing bağırdı ve Baekhyun’un yönlendirmesiyle dükkâna gitti. Büyük sırayı görünce Yixing inledi ama o kek kızartmalarından almak için yine de sıraya girdi. Birkaç dakika sonra arkasına birinin geçtiğini hissetti ve kulağındaki sıcak nefesle sırtı dimdik oldu.

“Selam, Yixing.” Yumuşak ve seksi bir ses fısıldadı, siyah saçlı olan dönerek tanıdık simayla karşılaştı.

“Oh, Jongin, merhaba. Sen de mi kek kızartması sırasına girdin?” Yixing sordu, Jongin’in onu yalayıp yutacak gibi –tabi Yixing'in bir itirazı olmazdı— bakmasıyla avuçları terlemeye başladı.

“Öyle diyebilirsin ama daha fazla tatlı almak için geldim.” Sırıtarak söyledi. Her on dakikada bir santim ilerleyen sıra devam ederken Yixing ve Jongin sohbete dalmışlardı; sonunda sıra onlara geldi ve oturacak yer bulabildiler. Yixing ya delirdiği için ya da Jongin sürekli onunla ilgilendiğini belli ettiği için bulutların üzerindeydi. Kendisine bakışlarını ve Yixing'in her kelimesine dikkat kesilmesini görebiliyordu; onun kadar leziz birisini etkilediği için göğsü gururla kabarıyordu.

Kek kızarmasında bir ısırık daha alınca kreması dudaklarında kalmıştı ve Yixing peçete almadan önce Jongin hemen yardım etti. Jongin’in başparmağını alt dudağında hissetti ve adamın parmağını dudağında gezdirdikten sonra ağzına götürmesini, yüzündeki yaramaz sırıtışla emmesini izledi. Yixing titrek bir nefes aldı ve dudakları aynı gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı.

“Hemen dönerim. Lavaboya gidiyorum.” Yixing ayağa kalkarken söyledi ve kalçalarını etkileyici bir şekilde sallayarak lavaboya gitti. Aynanın karşısına geçip ellerini ıslattıktan sonra dudaklarında kalan kremayı silerken kendi kendine kıkırdadı. Yixing ellerini kurularken lavabonun kapısı açıldı ve kendisini bekleyen Jongin’i gördü.

“Selam,” pembe saçlı adam sırıttı ve Yixing'in elini tutarak dükkânın gizli köşesine sürükledi. Yixing'in sırtı duvara yaslandı ve dolgun dudakları soluksuz bir öpücükle kabul etti. Yixing'in elleri Jongin’in gömleğini kavradı ve adamın alt dudağını dişlediğini hissetmesiyle inledi.

Yixing hevesle ağzını açtı ve dilleri dokunduğunda ikisi de inledi. Bedenleri birbirine yapışmıştı ve Jongin’in elleri Yixing'in yanlarında geziyordu. Ellerini tişörtünün altına sokup tenini okşadığında Yixing, Jongin’in kollarında erimeye başladı. Nefes almak zorlaşınca ikisi de geri çekildi ve Jongin alnını Yixing'inkine yasladı; sıcak nefesleri yüzlerini yalıyordu.

“Bu gece 22.00’de otelin havuzunda buluşalım. Seni yeniden görmeyi ve en yakın arkadaşımla tanıştırmayı çok isterim.” Jongin kalın sesiyle söyledi. Yixing kocaman gülümsemeyle başını salladı ve gitmeden önce yeniden öpmek için eğildi. O gittikten sonra Yixing duvara yaslanarak elleriyle yüzünü yelpazeledi; o anda farkındalıkla gözleri kocaman oldu. _‘Seksi bir mayo almam lazım!’_ Yixing hızla pastaneden çıktı.

★★★★★★★★★★

Yine, Yixing alışverişini bitirdiğinde öğleden sonranın geç saatleriydi ve adanın en çok dükkânı bulunan yerin tam ortasında dikiliyordu. Siyah saçlı olan yanlışlıkla birkaç fazladan şey satın almıştı o yüzden yarım saat yürümek yerine taksi tutmaya zorlanmıştı.

Taksi çağıran tek kişiydi ama görünmez gibiydi çünkü Yixing ne zaman elini kaldırsa taksi yanından geçip gidiyordu. Aptallığına söylenerek Yixing otobüs durağına gidecekken önünden geçen taksiye birinin el ettiğini gördü. Yixing'i şaşırtarak taksi önlerinde durdu. Yixing adama teşekkür edecekken Sehun’u görmesiyle daha çok şaşırdı.

“Oh, selam Sehun.” Gülümsemeyerek selamladı.

“Merhaba, Yixing. Zorlandığını gördüm, taksi önümüzde olduğuna göre benimle paylaşmak ister misin?” yakışıklı adam Yixing için kapıyı açtı. Yixing taksiye binerek kenara kaydı ve Sehun da binince şoföre adresi verdi. Taksi hareket etmeye başlayınca Yixing yoldaşına döndü.

“Otele gittiğimi nasıl anladın?” Yixing sorduktan sonra poşetlerini yere koydu.

“Önsezi sadece.” Sehun cevapladı ve dudakları küçük bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Yolculuğun kalanında ikisi sohbete dalmıştı ve Sehun’un kendisine bakıp her gülümseyişinde Yixing'in nabzı hızlanıyordu. Hatta Sehun elini birkaç kez Yixing'in baldırına koyarak kalbine darbeler indirmişti. Otele vardıklarında Sehun, Yixing'in poşetlerini aldı ve asansörlere giderken Yixing içinden çığlıklar atıyordu.

Karşılaştıkları gibi asansörde tek ikisi vardı ama ilk karşılaşmalarının aksine kapılar kapandığında Sehun, Yixing'i duvara yaslayarak dudaklarını dudaklarıyla örttü.

Yixing, Sehun’un öpüşünü sevmişti; sert ve kabaydı, dudakları birlikte hareket ederken tüm duyuları kendinden geçiyordu. Sehun’un elleri Yixing'in bedeninin her yerindeydi, kıvrımlarını ve tenini okşuyor Yixing'i inletiyordu. Sehun kalçasını kavradığında ağzına keskin bir soluk döküldü ve dudaklarını daha sert birbirine bastırırken Yixing'in elleri Sehun’un saçlarını buldu. Sehun kalçalarını Yixing'inkine sürterken yüksek bir ses aralarına girdi.

Fransız öpücüğü paylaşıyorlardı ve lobiden yirmi-üçüncü kata kadar devam etmişti. Kapılar açıldığında istemsizce geri çekildiler ve Sehun çıkmadan önce son kez Yixing'in kalçasını sıktı.

“Görüşürüz Yixing.” Sehun seksi bir sesle fısıldadı ve kapılar kapanarak şişmiş dudakları, karışmış kafasıyla Yixing'i geride bıraktı.

_‘Aynı gün inanılmaz derecede seksi iki adamla öpüşmek? Önceki hayatımda böyle bir şeyi hak edecek ne gibi muhteşem şey yaptım acaba?’_

★★★★★★★★★★

O gece daha sonra Yixing aldığı şık, siyah şortunu giydi ve odadaki aynada kendini kontrol etti. Kahretsin, çok iyi görünüyordu. Şort kalçasına yapışmıştı ve kısa olduğu için dolgun, kalın baldırlarını açığa çıkarmıştı. Jongin buna kesin bayılacaktı ama Yixing en yakın arkadaşının erkenden gitmesini umuyordu çünkü onun üçüncü teker olmasını hiç istemiyordu.

Şifon robdöşambrını giydikten sonra, ona beş kala, Yixing odadan çıktı ve büyük yüzme havuzuna doğru yol aldı. Korumalarla konuşarak mahremiyet sağlamaları için onları ikna etti ve onlar gidince Yixing kapıyı açıp içeri girdi.

Jongin ve arkadaşı henüz gelmemişti o yüzden beklerken yüzmeye karar verdi Yixing. Robdöşambrını çıkararak serin suya daldı ve yüzeye çıkarak gözlerini sildi. Yixing arkasına yatarak suda salınmaya başladı, gözlerini kapatarak rahatlıyordu. Ani ayak sesleri dikkatini çekti ve Yixing doğrulduğu anda Jongin içeri girdi. Yixing arkasında birisi olduğunu görebiliyordu ve yaklaştıklarında Sehun olduğunu görünce çok şaşırdı.

“Kahretsin, birbirinizi tanıyor musunuz?” suda kendisine katılan adamlara şaşkınca sordu.

“Evet, en yakın arkadaşız.” Jongin cevapladı. Sehun’la beraber Yixing'in etrafında yüzüyorlardı. Sehun’un kendisine yaslandığını hissedince nefesini tuttu ve adamın dudakları kulağına sürterken parmakları bedeninde hareket ediyordu.

“Yixing, Jongin’le bu sabah tatlı almaya gitmenizi çok kıskandım. Ben de istiyorum. Dondurma almaya gidelim mi?” Sehun fısıldarken Jongin yanlarına yüzdü ve Yixing'i aralarına hapsetti.

“E-Evet, olur.” Yixing mırıldandı ve Sehun onu bırakır bırakmaz kıyıya yüzdü. Havuzdan çıkarken Yixing ikiliye baktı ve kalçasına baktıklarını görünce sırıttı. Otele doğru yürürken kıkırdıyordu Yixing.

Elinde üç kâse dondurmayla geri döndü. Yixing diğer ikisinin havuz kenarında oturduğunu görünce dondurmalar erimesin diye hızını artırdı. Maalesef Yixing yerdeki su birikintisine bastı ve ayağı kayarak yere düştü. Daha kötüsü dondurmanın hepsi üstüne dökülmüştü.

Jongin ve Sehun iyi olduğuna bakmak için yanına koştular ve titreyen adamın oturmasına yardım ettiler. Dondurma Yixing'in bedeninde eriyerek sıcak ve soğuğun rahatsızca karışmasına neden oluyordu. Jongin ve Sehun birbirlerine baktıktan sonra dudaklarında yaramaz bir gülümseme belirdi.

İki sıcak dilin teninde kaymasını ve dondurmayı yalamasını hissetmesiyle alçak sesli bir inleme Yixing'in boğazında döküldü. Jongin boynunu yalarken Yixing’in gözleri sıkıca kapandı; başını geriye atıp inlerken adamın ıslak saçlarını asılıyordu. Sehun’un dili daha aşağılara gidiyordu ve baldırlarında hissedince nefesini tuttu.

Dondurmanın dondurucu soğukluğuna rağmen Yixing'in bedeni, kendisini yalayarak temizleyen iki seksi adam yüzünden cayır cayır yanıyordu. Yixing'in dudaklarından iniltiler dökülüyordu, tutamayacak kadar harika hissediyordu kendini. Karnında, hassas boynunda ve göğüs uçlarındaki sıcak diller itaat etmesini sağlıyordu.

Bedeni temizlendiğinde Yixing'in gözleri açıldı ve üzerinde sırıtan ikiliye odaklandı. Sehun eğilerek Yixing'in köprücük kemiklerini öperken Jongin’in dudakları kulağında geziniyordu.

“Eğlenceye devam etmek istersen, Yixing, bu gece süitimize gelebilirsin. Kapı açık olacak ve biz de bekliyor olacağız. Oda numarası 2302.” Jongin fısıldadıktan sonra Sehun’la ayağa kalkarak karar vermesi için Yixing'i yalnız bıraktılar.

Bir saat sonra Yixing otel süitinin dışında dikiliyordu, kapı numarasını ‘2302’ okuduktan sonra derin bir nefes aldı ve kapıyı açtı.

★★★★★★★★★★

Yixing lüks odaya adım attı ve kapıyı arkasından kapattı ama etrafına bakındığında Sehun ve Jongin ortalarda görünmüyordu. Şaşırıp hayal kırıklığına uğrayarak odanın içine gittiğinde yatağın ortasındaki orta boy kutuyu fark etti. Meraklanarak içindekilere bakmak için Yixing yatağa oturdu. Tereddüt etmeden kapağını kaldırdığında hoş bir sürprizle karşılaştı.

İçerisindeki oyuncak ve şekerlemeler inceledikçe Yixing'in heyecanını artırıyordu. Dudaklarını hevesle ısırarak Yixing altın renkli zincire bağlı mor kelepçeyi aldı ve birini bileğine takarak tenindeki güzelliğine hayran kaldı. Sonra koyu renkli kurdeleyi ve birkaç küçük lube şişesini aldı. Hepsini koklayarak vanilyalı olanda karar kıldı—çünkü o en sevdiğiydi—ve elindekileri yatağın üzerine koydu.

Yixing'in gözüne ağız tıkacının altındaki pembe vibratör takıldı ve hemen ona uzandı; düğmesine bastığında alçak ses havayı doldurdu. Sırıtarak onu da yatağın üzerine, hoşuna gidenlerin yanına koydu. Yixing dikkatini çeken başka bir şey var mı diye içine bakınırken gümüşi köşeleri olan siyah, deri tasmayı görünce gözleri kocaman oldu. Yixing onu eline aldığında kalın ve ağır olduğunu gördü ve sırıttı. Onu takarken bir el uzanarak elinden aldı.

“Sehun, özel misafirimiz çoktan teşrif etmiş. Ve küçük siyah kutumuzu karıştırmaya başlamış.” Yixing başını kaldırdığında Sehun ve Jongin’in önünde dikildiklerini gördü –girdiklerini nasıl fark etmemişti—ve pembe yanaklarla ayağa kalktı.

“Um, izin almadan karıştırdığım için üzgünüm.” Özür diledi.

“Kahretsin, tabii ki de üzgünsün. Disipline edilmen lazım, Yixing.” Sehun yaklaşarak kuru bir sesle söyledi. Yavaşça Yixing'in robdöşambrının kuşağın çözdü ve omuzlarından ittirdi, hafif bir sesle yere düştü. Sehun’un ellerinin çıplak kalçasını kavrayarak kendisine çektiğini hissedince Yixing nefesini tuttu; aynı havayı soluyacak kadar yakındılar.

“Pekâlâ Sehun. Onun tadına bakmadan önce küçük ikramımızı hırpalama.” Yixing, Jongin’in konuştuğunu duydu ya da daha doğrusu hissetti çünkü sesi tam kulağının dibindeydi, nefesi tenini ısıtıyordu. Yixing boynunda bir soğukluk hissetti ve sonra ‘klik’ sesini duydu; Jongin’in tasmayı taktığını fark etti. Nasıl göründüğünü düşünürken Sehun’un dudakları sertçe kendininkileri kavradı ve tek düşünebildiği bu oldu.

Agresifçe öpüşürlerken Yixing, Sehun’un kollarında eriyordu, bedeni düzgünce algılayamıyordu. Sehun’un dudakları dudaklarına hükmediyordu ve Yixing adamın dilinin ağzına girmesine, dudakları kızarıp şişene kadar onu tamamen kirletmesine izin verdi. Yixing daha sonra dolgun dudaklarını omuzlarına yumuşak öpücükler kondurduğunu hissetti ve Jongin’in hareketiyle inledi. Sehun’un sertliği ve Jongin’in yumuşaklığının verdiği çifte zevk Yixing'in başını döndürüyordu ve ona ne yapacaklarını düşünmesiyle penisi titredi.

Sehun, Yixing'in dudaklarından çekildi ve hızla tenini dişleyerek renklendirmeye başladı. Yixing titrek bir nefes aldı ve başını çevirdiğinde Jongin’in eğlenen gözleriyle karşılaştı. Jongin dudaklarını birleştirmeden önce ona göz kırptı.

Jongin onu yavaş ve şehvetli bir şekilde öpüyor, alt dudağını yalıyor ve dillerinin buluşması için Yixing'in ağzını açması için gönlünü ediyordu. Yixing öpücüğe ve Sehun’un tenindeki dudaklarına o kadar kendini kaptırmıştı ki Jongin’in elini tutarak bileğine kelepçeyi geçirdiğini fark etmemişti. Jongin ve Sehun bakıştılar ve aynı anda geri çekilerek Yixing'i şaşkın, azgın bir şekilde bıraktılar. Sehun eğilerek Yixing'in kulak memesini dişledi ve kulağına fısıldadı.

“Yatağa çık, Yixing. Hemen.” Başını sallayarak Yixing itaat etti ve yatağa çıktı, o anda ellerinin kelepçelendiğini fark etti. Buna rağmen, bir şey demedi ve yatak başlığına ilerleyerek sırtını yasladı; bacaklarını üst üste atarak iki adama beklentiyle baktı. Jongin ve Sehun sırıttıktan sonra kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladılar; güzel bedenlerini Yixing'in aç gözlerine sunuyorlardı.

Jongin kutuyu yere koydu ve Sehun, Yixing'in yatağa önceden koyduklarını alarak yavaşça ona ilerledi; Yixing'in önünde diz çöktü. Jongin de onlara katılarak Yixing'in önünde diz çöktü ve onu koyu gözlerle izlemeye başladı. Sehun eğildiğinde Yixing dudaklarını yeniden karşıladı ama öpücük kısa kesildi çünkü gözlerinin üstüne bir şeyin geçirildiğini hissetti ve onları açtığında karanlıkla karşılaştı. Sehun kurdeleyle gözlerini bağlamıştı ve şimdi ona yapacaklarını bilmesine imkân yoktu, sadece hissedebilirdi. Korkutucu değildi ama heyecan vericiydi.

Jongin ve Sehun’un ona bir şey yapmadığı işkence edici bir dakika geçti ve Yixing hem izlendiğini bilerek hem de dokunulmamaktan hoşlanmayarak kıvrandı. “Sehun, Jongin, bana bunu yapmayın lütfen.” sızlanarak bacaklarını ayırdı; madem izleniyordu o zaman onlara ağızlarının suyunu akıtacak bir şey vermeliydi. “Biriniz lütfen bana dokunsun!” Yixing'in penisi izlendiği her saniye daha çok sertleşiyordu ve ilgiden bu kadar hoşlandığını öğrenmek eğlendiriciydi.

Bir el aniden penisine dolandı ve Yixing şaşkın bir şekilde nefesini içine çekti. Parmaklar ince hissettiriyordu ve Sehun’un penisini yavaşça okşadığını biliyordu. Tepki veremeden önce, Yixing ıslak bir başparmağın göğüs ucuna değdiğini hissetti ve hafifçe inledi. Kulağında hissettiği dolgun dudaklarla Jongin olduğunu biliyordu.

“Yaramaz Yixing. Sana dokunmamız için baştan çıkarmak amacıyla bize o nefis manzarayı sundun. Sürprizlerle dolu olduğunu söylemeliyim.” Şehvetle dolu yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı. Yixing o anda Sehun’un elinin penisinden ayrıldığını hissetti ve sızlanmak için ağzını açtığında sıcak bir dilin diğer göğüs ucuna dokunduğunu hissetmesiyle çığlık attı. Ağzı göğüs ucunun etrafında kapandı ve emmeye başladı; Yixing dişleriyle alt dudağını hırpalıyordu. Başka bir ağız öteki göğüs ucuna kapanarak Yixing'in seslice inlemesine ve titremesine neden oldu; kelepçe bileklerine batıyordu.

“S-Sehun… Jongin, siktir, ben—“ göğüs uçları emilirken soluksuzca fısıldadı. Bir çift dudak –hissettiği kadarıyla Jongin’inkiler—köprücük kemiklerine yöneldi ve teninde iz bırakmaya başladı. Yixing kendini ona iterek daha fazlası için kıvranıyordu. Çifte zevkten dolayı o kadar azmıştı ki hem vücut ısısı dayanılmaz derecede artmıştı hem de penisi sızdırıyordu.

Yixing, Sehun’un üzerinden çekildiğini hissetti ama Jongin’in köprücük kemikleriyle olan işi bir şişenin açıldığını duyamayacak kadar dikkatini dağıtmıştı. Ani vanilya kokusu havaya karıştı ve Yixing bir parmağın girişinde daire çizip içine itildiğini hissetti.

“Oh,” parmak hareket etmeye ve onu daha fazlası için genişletmeye başlayınca inledi. Neler olduğunu görememesi bedeninin daha çok heyecanla kavrulmasına neden oluyordu. İkinci parmak eklendi ve o anda Yixing yaktığını hissetti ama yine de oldukça zevk vericiydi, özellikle de Jongin’in dudaklarını teninde hissederken. Sehun’un parmakları içinde ayrıldı ve başını kaldırdığında Yixing'in ağzının zevkle açıldığını gördü. Sırıtarak üçüncü parmağı ekledi ve diğer eliyle doğru alete uzandı.

Yixing, Sehun’un parmaklarının kendini genişletmesine bayılmıştı ve yanma hissi gideli çok olmuştu, şimdi yerinde arzu ve zevk vardı. Çok geçmeden parmaklar onu terk etmişti, hatta Jongin bile geri çekilmişti; Yixing homurdandı. Bacakları daha çok ayrılınca hayal kırıklığı hızla heyecana bıraktı kendini; sırtı hala yatak başlığına dayalıydı. Yixing yeniden lube kokusunu aldı ve sert bir şey girişine yaslanarak yavaşça içine girmeye başladı. Ancak penis olamayacak kadar garip ve kısa hissettiriyordu; Yixing o an ne olduğunu anladı.

Hızlı bir titreşim aniden bedenine çarptı ve yaklaşık bir saniye sonra gitti. Pembe vibratör şu anda içindeydi ve Yixing onu çıkardığı için içinden küfretti çünkü tek istediği penisleri olduğu halde kim bilir daha ne kadar bununla ona işkence edeceklerdi.

“Bekley—ah!” yeni bir titreşim sözünü sesli bir inlemeyle kesti çünkü en yüksek ayarındaydı. Yaklaşık otuz saniye sonra en düşük ayara geçtiğinde ellerin tenini, kıvrımlarını ve baldırlarını okşadığını hissetti. Parmaklar vibratörü yarısına kadar çıkarıp yeniden içine soktu; orta ayara geldiğinde Yixing'in boğazından güzel seslerin dökülmesini sağlıyordu.

“Hmm, bu güzel pembe oyuncağın senin güzel pembe deliğinde olmasına bayıldım, Yixing.” Sehun vibratörü derine iterken mırıldandı ve ucu prostatına değince Yixing küfretti. “Oh? Onu buldum mu?” Sehun kendi kendine mırıldandı ve yeniden en yükseğe ayarladı; oyuncak tatlı noktasına baskı uygularken Yixing zevkle çığlık atıyordu.

Ayar değişmedi ve vibratörün prostatına işkence etmesini hissederken Yixing başını geriye attı; gözleri zevkten geriye kayıyordu. Penisi sızdırıyordu ve karnındaki sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordu ancak vibratör bir anda içinden çıkarılarak Yixing'i boş bıraktı.

“H-Hayır! Çok yakındım!” bağırdı ve kelepçeli olduğunu unutarak kollarını oynattı. Yeniden bağıracakken kaslarını iten dili hissetti ve şaşkın bir inleme koyuverdi. Jongin’in olduğunu söyleyebilirdi çünkü dudakları birkaç kez tenine sürtmüştü ve sadece Jongin’in o kadar dolgun dudakları vardı. “Siktir, Jongin…”

Sehun’a ait olan bir parmak ona katıldı ve Yixing başını geriye attığında sertçe başlığa vurdu. Duvarlarına sıcak baskı uygulayan Jongin’in günahkâr dili ve ekstra leziz bir zevk veren Sehun’un parmaklarıyla, çifte dürtü dayanamayacağı kadar fazla geldi ve bir çığlıkla karnına boşaldı Yixing.

Yixing orgazmdan sonra sık sık nefes alırken keyifli bir dakika geçiriyordu; Jongin ve Sehun durmuş onu seyrediyorlardı çünkü gözleri kapalı olmasına rağmen çok güzel görünüyordu. Yixing sakinleştiğinde, ortalığın sessizleştiğini fark etti ve ne yapacağını bilemedi. Çok geçmeden Jongin’in dudaklarının penisini sarmaladığını hissetti ve içine keskince bir nefes çekti; penisini yeniden sertleştirmek için yumuşacık hissi tadıyordu.

Jongin, Yixing'e oral çekerken Sehun dikkatlice Yixing'i ileriye itti ve arkasına geçti; parmakları hızlıca kelepçeyi çıkardı ve Yixing yeniden ellerini hareket ettirebiliyordu. Sehun ayrıca göz bağını ve tasmayı da çıkardı; Yixing başını eğip ağzındaki sert penisiyle kendisine bakan Jongin’in gözleriyle karşılaşınca inledi. Sehun’un parmakları göğsüne süzülerek göğüs uçlarını çimdikledi ve Yixing, Sehun’a yaslanarak boynunu yana çevirdi böylece onu aşk ısırıklarıyla mühürleyecekti.

Jongin, Yixing'in penisini ıslak bir ‘pop’ sesiyle bıraktı ve lube şişesini alarak Sehun’a attı; Sehun tek eliyle yakaladı. Sehun penisine sürerek Yixing'in kalçasını sertçe okşadı ve kulağına hırladı. “Arkanı dön ve bana bak, Yixing.” Yixing kendisine denileni yapacak Sehun’un kucağına oturdu, ifadesi arzu dolu ve hevesliydi. “Haydi bebeğim. Seksi kalçanı benim için çalıştır.” Sehun fısıldadı. Kalçalarını yavaşça Sehun’un penisinin üzerine indirirken titredi Yixing.

Yixing alt dudağını ısırdı, arka tarafındaki yanma hissi çok iyi hissettiriyordu, Sehun’un içinde olması da öyle. Birkaç saniye alışmayı bekledikten sonra bakışlarını Sehun’unkilere kenetledi ve kalçalarını döndürmeye başladı. Jongin, Yixing'in erotik bir şekilde Sehun’u sürmesini izliyordu ve kendi sert penisini avuçluyordu, kendi sırası için heyecanlıydı.

Kalçasını hareket ettirirken Yixing'in ifadesinde saf zevk vardı ve Sehun’un boynuna başını yaslayarak küçük izler bırakmaya başladı, Sehun buna kıkırdıyordu. “Jongin, beni böyle sürerken Yixing'in seksiliğine baksana. Eminim kıskanıyorsundur.”

“Tabii ki de kıskanıyorum ama ben Yixing'i becerirken kim kıskanacakmış görüşürüz.” Jongin sırıtarak cevapladı. Kendisi hakkındaki konuşmalarını duyunca Yixing inledi ve hızla sona yaklaşmak isteyerek kalçasını daha hızlı hareket ettirmeye başladı ama Sehun elini sıkıca penisine sarınca bu düşüncesi yok edildi.

“Hayır! Sehun, lütfen!” Yixing yalvarıyor ve farkında olmadan Sehun’un etrafında kasılıyordu.

“Ben boşalana kadar boşalamazsın, Yixing.” Adam otorite dolu bir sesle söyledi, Yixing'i inletmişti. Yixing tereddütle başını salladı ve hızını artırdı, Sehun’u da sona götürmek isteyerek şimdi bilerek Sehun’un etrafında kasılıyordu. Penisi içinde muhteşem hissettiriyordu ama onu zirveye çıkarmak için prostatını henüz bulamamıştı.

Sehun’un kaşları çatılmıştı ve kalçasını kaldırarak içinde vuruşlarına başladı; Yixing'i kendine çekerek tutkuyla öpmeye başladı. Vuruşlarına devam ederken alt kısımlarındaki sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordu. Çok yakındı ve Yixing'in kalçalarının birkaç hareketiyle Sehun inleyerek içine boşaldı; sıcak meniyi hissettiğinde Yixing de inledi. Sehun nefesini sakinleştirene kadar Yixing öyle kalmıştı. Yixing yavaşça artık yumuşayan penisinin üzerinden kalktı. Ancak Sehun’un üzerinden tamamen kalkmadan önce Jongin’in terli sırtına yapıştığını ve içine girdiğini hissetti.

“J-Jongin!” adamın beklemeden hızla vuruşlarına başladığını hissedince çığlık attı. Yixing'in alnı Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerine yaslıydı ve Jongin arkadan onu sertçe becerirken zayıfça ona tutunuyordu. Jongin’in dolgun dudaklarının yeniden omuzlarını öptüğünü hissediyordu ve kalçası hızını hiç azaltmıyordu.

“Özür dilerim Yixing ama bekleyemedim.” Jongin kalçasını döndürerek söyledi. Hareketi Yixing'in seslice inlemesine neden olmuştu çünkü Jongin prostatını bulmuştu ve ona mükemmel bir şekilde vuruyordu. Jongin onu becerirken ve her vuruşuyla yıldızları görmesini sağlarken ter damlaları teninden akarken dişleri sertçe alt dudağına gömülmüştü. Yixing başını kaldırarak Sehun’a yalvararak baktı ve Sehun onu öperek Jongin’in vuruşlarıyla beraber penisini okşamaya başladı.

Gözyaşları görüşünü bulandırıyordu ve Yixing hıçkıracakmış gibi hissediyordu çünkü aldığı zevkle aklını yitireceğini düşünüyordu. Sehun’un dudakları leziz bir şekilde kendi dudaklarının üzerindeydi; Jongin’in kalçaları onu mükemmel hissettiriyordu ve Yixing'in yeniden boşalması an meselesiydi.

Prostatına sert bir vuruş ve Sehun’un yarığına batırdığı tırnağı o gece ikinci kez boşalan Yixing'e çığlık attırdı. Jongin kendi zirvesinden çok uzakta değildi ve birkaç vuruştan sonra derin sesiyle inleyerek Yixing'in içine boşaldı. Yixing içindeki hisle beraber mırladı. Jongin yumuşayan penisini Yixing'in içinden çıkardı; o ve Sehun hala sık sık nefes alan Yixing'i nazikçe yatırdı. Yixing'in karnındaki meniyi görünce birbirlerine baktılar ve sonra eğilerek yalamaya başladılar.

“Tatlı,” aynı anda mırıldandılar ve Yixing'e baktıklarında güzel adamın yüzündeki tembel gülümsemeyi gördüler.

 

 

**The END.**


End file.
